


Storm of Fairy Tales

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Murder, Other, Protective Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Robb Stark saves a girl with skin was as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, and lips as red as blood. On the quest to find her home they encounter someone in a red hood but soon somebody tries to kill he two girls. What does The Beast have to do with it? And what happened to Robb's family?





	Storm of Fairy Tales

The snow had stopped, but nonetheless he was shivering. His leather and fur cloak usually kept him warm, but the wind sweeping through the trees on this dark winter day let him shudder under his clothes. He hoped to reach the nearest town soon, though he was not sure how long that would take still. He had left the last town less than a week ago and had since wandered about meadows and fields, through small villages, over mountains and through the darkest forests. As he had done for the past years. As long as he could think he roamed the world, alone. Although that wasn’t the whole truth. He remembered a time when he was not alone…

A silent cry ripped him out of his thoughts. He listened into the silence that was so present in this forest, something he’d practiced to perfection over the years. To his right he heard footsteps approaching him faster and faster. But it was not just human’s feet but also animals. Howlers shrieked through the night. He did not hesitate, but rushed towards the sounds. Something was scurrying through the trees not far away from him.

“Help!” He heard again.

It was the voice of a girl, pursued by a whole pack of shadowcats, and they came closer to her with every second. In no time he had pulled out his sword, rushing towards the beasts and slashing their throats. One, two, Three. After the fourth, it was dead silent around him. He looked down at the creatures, whose blood slowly turned the white ground beneath them into a dark red.

“Thank you.”

He turned around. A few meters away stood the girl who had fled from the animals just moments before.

“Of course,” he replied calmly, hoping to relax her a bit and let his sword glide back into its bag.

Her breathing was still heavy, he could hear it, and also see her rapidly rising and lowering chest. The small puffs of air in front of her mouth confirmed this. It was not easy to tell if she was still scared or if her heavy breathing was caused by the running.

She gave him only a fleeting look before turning around to look at the shadowcats, probably checking that the creatures really were no danger anymore.

He took the opportunity and studied her. She was quite short and had to be around his age. Her skin was as white as the snow surrounding them, her hair as black as ebony, and her lips as red as blood.

The skirt of her dress shone in a rich yellow, the top in dark blue and the sleeves were as red as her lips and her face was framed by long, black hair hanging out of the hood which was the richest red of colour he had ever seen. Nervously, she tugged at her skirt.

“You do not have to worry anymore” he addressed her again, “they will do you no more harm, you can trust me.”

She nodded but could not hide the fact that she was still shaken a bit. “Thank you again. I… I should probably go.”

And yet she stopped. Irritated, she looked around, but no matter how hard she tried, she had not the slightest idea which direction she had come from.

“Hey,” she saw the young man slowly approaching her. “Do you not know where to go?”

“I do… I think I came from there,” she looked in the direction, “or from there?”

She let her shoulders hang resignedly. But that was not the only emotion he could see. There was also fear and total confusion. He remembered the time when he felt that way, a very long time ago.

“If you want me to walk with you…” he offered to the girl.

“You would?”

The hope in her eyes told him it was the right to offer his company, even if he preferred to travel alone. Of course, he talked to others whenever he spent a few days in a town and he did not lack interaction with women. But wandering through the woods was different. He usually did not let anyone dive into this world. She had something comforting about her though that reminded him of his childhood.

He finally nodded to the girl. “You came from that direction.”

“Oh,” she said in astonishment, and then they walked together to face the darkness in front of them.

“By the way, my name is Robb Stark.”

“I’m pleased to meet you,” she smiled, “they call me Snow White.”

“That is quite fitting.”

They shared a smile and for both it was visibly liberating. For Y/N, because suddenly her anxiety seemed to have vanished and for Robb, because for the first time in years he felt that his cheerful appearance was not a mask.

They walked a long way without saying a word. Robb had no trouble making out her footprints and the paw prints of the shadowcats in the snow and Y/N had to admit that without him she would have been lost - or dead.

“What does a girl like you do alone in the woods so late?” He interrupted the silence at some point.

“Well… actually I should have been home already. Today was my uncle’s funeral.”

“I am very sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you, but he was very old. He was not really my uncle, but he and his six brothers raised me. We shared a small cottage in the woods. One by one they died over the last few years and today he was buried in the cemetery at the edge of the forest. On the way home, these creatures suddenly followed me and I just ran. Until you came to my aid.”

“Seems we met at the right moment.”

“Yes,” Snow White smiled up to him, “it seems. Unfortunately, I have not the slightest idea how far I’ve run or in which direction.”

“Do not worry, we will find your home.”

They wandered and wandered. Hour after hour passed, but they did not find Y/N’s home. More snowfall made reading the tracks increasingly difficult, until finally they were not recognizable anymore. Robb thought it was too dangerous to make camp in this area, so they had no choice but to walk through the thick branches and snow and hope that they were still going in the right direction. The morning sun was already shining and made the snow-covered forest sparkle as it revealed a small cottage in the distance.

“Is this your home?” he asked, turning his face backwards.

He panted. At some point during the night he had taken Y/N on his back, when she seemed to almost collapse from exhaustion. For a while she had even slept on his back, her limp arms hanging from his shoulders and her regular breathing had given it away, but Robb had just kept walking. There was nothing else left for him to do. So he hoped that they had finally arrived at the girl’s house and he also hoped for a little rest at hers - if she would tolerate it - before he would go his own way again.

The girl blinked a few times and finally shook her head.

“No,” she slipped off Robb’s back, “but maybe the people who live there can help us.”

They both thought that was a good idea and they did not have a real alternative. They needed a break before setting off again to find Y/N’s home.

Robb knocked on the wooden door of the house, which was almost entirely set into the trunk of a huge tree. It was not long before it was opened. Out came a young woman, not much older than Y/N.

“My name is Robb and this is Snow White,” he introduced himself first, before pointing to the girl standing behind him. He was not about to bring her into any danger.

Her greeting was short. “What do you want here?”

The voice of the unknown was strong and a bit dismissive.

“We got lost and passed your home on the way here. We thought maybe you could help us? ”

The strange woman looked at the young man and the girl in the red coat and seemed to contemplate what to do. But Robb also checked her out very carefully. Her skin was fair, her hair black as charcoal and she wore a long red cape with her hood covering most of her hair. She finally invited them into her house and both Robb and Y/N seemed briefly surprised.

It was far more spacious than it seemed from the outside.

Without a word, she covered the table with water, wine and something to eat, before finally sitting down with her guests.

“I’m Red Riding Hood,” she introduced herself. “So, how did you get lost?” She continued, and alternately Y/N and Robb told their story.

“And you live here all by yourself?” Y/N addressed Red Riding Hood after she had finished telling her what had happened that night.

“Yes,” the addressed answered and seemed to hesitate. “I mean now I live here alone. Originally I shared this house with my grandmother. She got eaten by a wolf a few years back, so now I am by myself.”

Y/N’s eyes saddened. "I am very sorry about that.”

“Thanks, but it’s not that bad. I like being alone,” she smiled at the girl sitting across from her.

Robb did not say anything. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He did not have to worry about anything except himself and he appreciated the calmness around him.

“If you want, you can rest a bit,” Red Riding Hood tore him out of his thoughts.

"That would be really nice.”

Robb agreed as well and just a few minutes later he and Snow White found themselves in each of the two beds. It was not long before they both caught up on the sleep they so desperately needed.


End file.
